


Соната для безнадежно влюбленного (Sonata for the Lovelorn)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Консультирующий детектив консультируется у Британского правительства по вопросам ухаживания за военным доктором. Не лучшая идея Шерлока.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonata for the Lovelorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866513) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



— Ладно, я собираюсь на работу, — говорит Джон. Машу ему рукой, не вставая с дивана.

Он выпивает перед уходом чашку чая. Мне нравится смотреть, как он относит ее на кухню — свитер не скрывает широких плеч. Ушел в тень — отвратительно. Еще больше мне нравится смотреть, как он возвращается, следуя за носом, к которому я хотел бы прижаться своим, занятым в последнее время особыми ощущениями.

— Как насчет небольшой уборки, Шерлок? — спрашивает он по дороге к двери, — а то, как пить дать, поскользнёшься на каких-нибудь внутренностях и раскроишь череп, несмотря на всю его прочность.

Что-то бурчу в ответ. Он вздыхает довольно громко, чтобы я наверняка услышал.

— Хорошо, что-нибудь возьму на ужин, не утруждайся.

— К чему бы мне утруждаться?

— Действительно, к чему? — ему не идет притворяться, что он раздражен, когда на самом деле ему все нравится. Глаза окутывают морщинки, вот почему я это знаю. Я — единственный в мире консультирующий детектив.

Как только хлопает дверь, спрыгиваю с дивана. До раковины лишь четыре шага, я ведь не коротышка, как некоторые, и вот она! Кружка Джона! Бурые следы на дне — плохо ополоснули. Обнюхиваю край, слегка пробую. Ничего, кроме чая. Разочарован.

Снимаю тампоном пробу, тем не менее. Нужны дальнейшие исследования. Для каталога также нужны его волосы с расчески. Интересно, на них остался его запах?  
Немного есть, да.

Сердце бьется, как маленькая птичка. Чем-то напоминает передозировку. Нехорошо. Я так себя прилично вел все эти годы, даже не пробовал. Джону бы не понравилось. Лестрейд не пустил бы меня на место преступления. Да пропадите пропадом, романтические красавчики!

— Передозировка. ШХ.

— Нет. МХ.

— Ты не в курсе, я не просыхал всю ночь. ШХ.

— Прекрасно в курсе. Упрись ногами в пол и опусти голову. От гипервентиляции еще никто не умер. МХ.

— Откуда у тебя медицинский диплом? Из Университета Вуайеристов-Домоседов? ШХ.

—Ты очень умен, Шерлок, я в восхищении. МХ.

— Полтора стоуна — вот что заслуживает восхищения. ШХ.

— Бессмыслица. Теряешь нить.

— Убирайся. ШХ.

— Это ты написал мне, брат мой. О своей жалкой безнадежной влюбленности. Просто признай этот факт, и, возможно, убережешь себя от унижения наброситься на его ботинки в самый неподходящий момент. МХ.

— Нелепо. Нет симптомов. ШХ.

— Ты прилепил ириску к волосам его последней подруги. МХ.

— Случайность. В любом случае, короткая стрижка пойдет ей больше. Слишком высокий лоб. ШХ.

— Ты тайком добавил в его профиль на сайте для знакомств гнусную ложь. МХ.

— Всего лишь упражнение для его умственных способностей. Его пароли слишком примитивны, пусть учится. ШХ.

— Ты спишь в обнимку с вязаным свитером, который он постоянно ищет в своей спальне с того момента, как заметил пропажу. МХ.

— Просто у этого свитера идеальный размер для обматывания шеи. Купи ему новый. ШХ.

— Это ты купи ему новый. И скажи, что даришь вместе со своей бессмертной любовью. МХ.

— Я тебя заблокирую. ШХ.

Этот величайший мерзавец, конечно же, не слушает. Шлет мне смс три раза. Удалить. Удалить. Удалить.

Смехотворное утверждение с его стороны. Ведь нет количественных данных.

Все мои данные связаны с телом, и поэтому невидимы Большим Братом: ощущение тепла в легких, когда Джон улыбается, причем ощущения усиливаются на 12–15%, если он улыбается мне. Желание зарыться в выбившуюся рубашку, когда Джон потягивается. Едва контролируемое стремление прижать кончик пальца к уголку глаза, где живут счастье и слезы. Постоянные Джоноцентрированные мечтания — на 47% сексуального характера, на 41% домашние, на 2% другие — невозможны по законам физики и медицины. Беру телефон.

— Утечка угарного газа? Отравляющий газ? Галлюцинации, психическое расстройство, внезапный приступ шизофрении? ШХ.

— Ты напоминаешь мне о геморрое. МХ.

— Я не спрашиваю тебя о проблемах со здоровьем, Майкрофт. Я серьезно. Как долго я смогу так прожить? ШХ.

— Довольно долго, полагаю. МХ.

— Кажется, я умираю. Но тебе не достанется ни одной моей вещи. ШХ.

— Череп, гарпун, а также ряд гнусных культур микроорганизмов, не имеющих никакой научной ценности. Однако, мне следует продолжать? МХ.

— Я решу любую твою задачу, какой бы нудной и очевидной она не оказалась. ШХ.

— Не решишь. МХ.

Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры. Этих фраз я не удалил.

— Пожалуйста. ШХ.

Майкрофт, черт тебя подери, просто скажи мне что делать. Ведь однажды он встретит женщину, на которой захочет жениться.  


—

 

Оказывается, заполнение Джоновой комнаты всевозможными благоухающими цветами в горшках и букетах вызывает у него насморк.

— Боже, Шерлок, не надо экспериментов в моей комнате.

Звучит как «боже, Шерлок, де дадо эксперибедтов в моей кобдате», но я эксперт в понимании Джона, даже если он гнусавит. Я гений. На чердаке у Мамули хранится клочок бумаги, на котором это написано.

Взять на заметку: Джон не любит насморк, даже когда я необычайно мил и любезен.  


—

 

Джон также отверг принесенного мной толстопузого щеночка.

— Ты вообще думаешь об ответственности, Шерлок? Кто о нем будет заботиться? Не ты, определенно, а я уже вполне занят, убирая беспорядок за тобой.

Джона не тронули ни моя дрожащая нижняя губа, ни огромные карие раскосые глаза щенка.  


—

 

Достал флакончик окситоцина, настоящую редкость. Мутная субстанция, обманчиво безобидная, но способная разрушить империи и вознести царей. Напоминает мне Джона.

Дарю ему. Джон, отшатнувшись, убирает руки за спину.

— Тебе нравится?

— Что это?

— Окситоцин, Джон, окситоцин.

Он хмурится. Его глаза чернеют, как ночное июльское небо, а лоб прорезают морщины. Не буду разглаживать их губами. Майкрофт советует набраться терпения, и я стараюсь.

— Шерлок, ты знаешь, что это нельзя принимать? Вкалывать тоже, иначе получишь сердечный приступ.

— Это тебе.

Складка на лбу становится глубже. Он смотрит на меня без улыбки. Выглядит сбитым с толку, без всякого намека на радость.

— Спасибо?

Что заставляет сердце ощущать себя так, словно оно внезапно переместилось в желудок? Надо провести дальнейшие исследования.  


—

 

— Вставай с дивана и переоденься. МХ.

— Не могу. В отчаянии.

— Всей улице известно. Запах выдает. И как Джон может сопротивляться песне такой сирены? МХ.

— Я никогда больше не буду с тобой разговаривать. ШХ.

— Шерлок, просто делай понятные вещи. Джон — это не мы. МХ.

— Что может быть более понятным, чем чистейший окситоцин? ШХ.

— Разумеется. Флакон с жидкостью, выделяемой организмом, равнозначен полночной серенаде. Как глупо с его стороны расценить твой подарок дар иначе, чем проявление романтических намерений. МХ.

Ох-ох-ох…  


—

 

Тактическая ошибка. Темнота хоть глаз выколи. Не имел понятия о расположении ящиков миссис Хадсон. Подозреваю вывихнутое плечо, сотрясение мозга и сломанную лодыжку. По крайней мере, скрипка Страдивари не пострадала. Транспорт можно починить, старинный шедевр решительно нет.

Голоса внутри, миссис Хадсон, Джон. Голова Джона высовывается из окна его спальни на втором этаже.

— Эй!

— Джон?

— Господи, Шерлок, это ты? Какого черта ты там делаешь?

Никогда не признаюсь о том, какой звук издал в ответ. Даже под страхом смерти.

— Боже, я иду. Просто… не двигайся, ладно?

Свет заливает сад — миссис Хадсон включила освещение. Жмурюсь. И вот он здесь. Руки врача уверенно ощупывают мою голову, плечи. Задыхаюсь.

— Это твоя скрипка? Давай сюда.

Миссис Хадсон начинает суетиться и кудахтать надо мной, забирает скрипку.

— Можешь сказать, что болит?

— Левое плечо, левая лодыжка. Голова, — губы непроизвольно складываются в улыбку. — Бум.

Джон позволяет себе хихикнуть.

— Знать бы где упасть, да соломки подложить, — он наклоняется, чтобы всмотреться в мои глаза. —Сотрясения нет, слава богу. Я осмотрю плечо и лодыжку, хорошо?

Он ощупывает плечо и лодыжку, а я пытаюсь не издать ни звука. В целом, удается.

— У тебя вывих и растяжение связок. Думаю, поездки в больницу можно избежать. Давай доберемся до квартиры, и я вправлю плечо.

— Ты уверен, что лодыжка не сломана?

— Иногда растяжение хуже перелома. Будет неплохо, если ты дашь ноге покой. Давай, поднимайся.

Я поднимаюсь, обхватываю рукой его плечи, используя его как другую конечность.

— Джон.

Он смотрит на меня самыми прекрасными глазами на свете, его рука обнимает меня. Пусть все болит, но я едва могу припомнить более идеального момента, чем здесь и сейчас, когда я охвачен Джоном Ватсоном.  
Подъем по ступенькам занимает тысячу лет. В конце Джон немного устает и уже готов меня проклинать. Медицинская этика запрещает ему ругать пациентов, даже тех, которые являются Его Вечно Несносными Соседями по Квартире (так иногда он меня называл). Это терпимо и вполне пригодно. Не самое плохое определение, которое мне давали. Притяжательное местоимение, которое всегда прилагается к этому обозначению, свидетельствует о моей принадлежности ему.

Вправление вывиха сопровождается настолько сильной болью, что только абсолютная тишина может передать всю ее глубину. Но я не могу кричать, даже если был бы предрасположен к таким проявлениям — боль лишила меня дыхания и голоса. Но потом опять появляется Джон — усаживающий меня на диван, упаковывающий руку в импровизированный слинг, спешно устраивающийся на журнальном столике, чтобы ощупать мою лодыжку.

Он туго ее бинтует и интересуется, какого черта я прятался в саду со скрипкой.

— Эксперимент.

Он скептически хмыкает. Смотрю в потолок.

— Там была влажная земля, — объясняю.

— Шерлок!

— Надо сказать миссис Хадсон.

— Шерлок!!

— Что? Взрослому человеку нельзя выйти ночью в сад со скрипкой? Осмелюсь сказать, Джон я никогда не подозревал, что квохчешь надо мной, как несушка над цыплятами. Я бы никогда…

— Что? Чтобы ты не сделал, Шерлок? Не поселился бы со мной? Не взял бы меня на место преступления? Не бросился бы с крыши ради меня?

Тишина. В теле, дыхании и пространстве между нами. Его пальцы крепко обхватывают лодыжку, едва касаясь обнаженной кожи вне повязки. Мускулы лица напряжены, он не смотрит мне в глаза.

— Я думал, мы уже через это прошли.

— Мимо чего я не могу пройти, — начинает он осторожно, — так это мимо твоего поведения, словно я ничего не значу для тебя, и которое проявляется всякий раз, когда ты хочешь уклониться от настоящего разговора между нами. И не надо врать, что он уже случился здесь, на Бейкер-стрит. Эта ложь невыносима. Я могу заниматься своими делами, и иметь, по негласной договоренности, с тобой сотрудничество, но я не буду сидеть и позволять тебе действовать так, будто мы случайные знакомые. Ты выбрал меня, Шерлок Холмс, а я выбрал тебя. Таково реальное положение вещей.

Птичка опять бьется в моей груди. На этот раз ее крылышки трепещут слишком сильно. Невольно моя рука опускается на его пальцы, обхватывающие забинтованную лодыжку.

— Я хотел сыграть сонату.

Он поднимает глаза и хмурится.

— В такой час?

— Да.

— Но зачем?

— Потому что так поступают, не правда ли? В полночь? Под окном возлюбленного? Об этом пишут во всех романах, — говорю эти слова.

Он открывает рот, потом закрывает. Предполагаю наличие влаги на кончике розового языка, облизнувшего губы. Привычный Джонизм, из тех, что сводят меня с ума. Он обхватывает лодыжку крепко, но не причиняя боли. Никогда не причинит.

— Соната? — он словно шокирован.

— Да, не тормози, Джон.

— Боже мой, цветы!

— Я не знал про твою аллергию. Не было зацепок.

Я буду вновь и вновь заходить в тот уголок Чертогов, пытаясь понять, что упустил.

— Убежден, любой станет аллергиком, если в его крошечную спальню запихнут сотни цветов.

— Я думал, это тебя порадует.

Джон со смехом садится рядом на диван и мягко кладет руку мне на шею.

— Порадовало, — его прекрасные глаза лучатся весельем. — Это было очень, очень мило, приятно, и говорило о твоей заботе. Правда, с количеством вышел перебор. Не все надо делать в таком… грандиозном масштабе.

— Это ты грандиозен! — боже, моя давняя мысль ненароком оказалась озвученной. Очевидно, телесные повреждения приводят к словесной несдержанности. Соберись, Холмс.

— Я хотел сказать, что ты привлекателен.

Твою же мать!

Мягкий выдох, и Джон прижимает губы к моим бровям, щекам, носу.

Я успокоил его. Чувствую, как он сглатывает. Он так близко. Беру его руку в свою, разве это не исключительное ощущение? Моя ладонь, со всеми бесконечными нервными окончаниями, скользящая в его руке? Я не знал, что такие ощущения бывают. Столько данных! Однако. Это может подождать.

Вжимаюсь в него носом. Лучше, чем я мог предположить.

Считаю его выдохи, когда дуновение касается моих губ.

Закрываю глаза. Он так же чувствует мои ресницы, как я его?

Я спокоен. Я неподвижен.  


—

 

— Мамочка должна мне небольшую европейскую страну. МХ.

— С нетерпением жду момента, когда ты лопнешь от самодовольства, а я останусь единственным ребенком, как и должен был быть. ШХ.

— Жертва порванного презерватива. МХ.

— Жертва неудавшегося лабораторного эксперимента. ШХ.

— Ты должен привести его на ужин. Мамочка не погнушается воспользоваться хворостиной, если ты этого не сделаешь. МХ.

— Я знаю. ШХ.

— Итак. МХ.

— Все уже сделано. А ты об этом ничего не знаешь. Можешь взять мою нюхательную соль. ШХ.

— Я должен отследить, чтобы доктора Ватсона канонизировали при жизни. МХ.

— Ублюдок. ШХ.

— Недоносок. МХ.

— Поздравляю. МХ.


End file.
